Zarel Emails/29
Zarel E-Mail #29 Zarel has no new emails to check. How's he going to do an episode? Cast (in order of appearance): Zarel, Pter, Strong Bad, The Cheat Places: The Roomy-Vac, Pter's House, Marshmallow's L'est Stand, Strong Bad's Basement Transcript ZAREL: Here comes a new email! ---- You have 0 new messages. ZAREL: Or...not? What's going on here? Adoring fans? Anyone? So I seriously have no email to check? Nothing for the future? How am I supposed to do an episode? Wait, I know just the man to go to! Someone who's had a long running email show for quite some time! I'm going to... {Cut to Pter's House} ZAREL: Pter! PTER: Zarel? What are you doing here? ZAREL: Well, I don't have an email to check, so I was hoping you'd know what to do in a situation like this! PTER: And why did you come to me? ZAREL: You had an email show once, right? PTER: A...brief one. ZAREL: So you'd know what to do! PTER: Not...really. I've never been in a situation like this! ZAREL: No? Aw, man. Well, what do I do? PTER: You could do something productive. ZAREL: But I'm bad at that! PTER: Go outside? ZAREL: Outside scares me. PTER: ...do you always make lame excuses like this? ZAREL: Yep! {Cue a smack sound, and we cut to Zarel in Marshmallow's L'est Stand with a shake at his side, his elbow on the table, and a dejected look.} ZAREL: Come on you guys, don't you have any capers planned that I could be a part of? THE CHEAT: {A noise sounding like "Nuh-uh"} STRONG BAD: I dunno, man. The Cheat and I have been caper free for a week, and we're not going to let that slip! ZAREL: Okay, who are you and what have you done with Strong Bad? I thought you guys loved capers! STRONG BAD: Oh, we do. It's just that we're being caper free until the other people stop being boring-free. I mean, start being boring-free. ZAREL: So you're bored too, huh? THE CHEAT: {sighs} STRONG BAD: Yeah...It's been a long time since something cool happened. I'm going through an email drought too! People stopped sending me emails! Or rather, people stopped sending me good ones! ZAREL: Same here... STRONG BAD: And Little Cheaty's netty-wetty broke, so he can't upload any of his cartoons! THE CHEAT: {starts to cry softly} ZAREL: Oh... STRONG BAD: And I'm wearing women's underwear! ZAREL: I see...wait what?! STRONG BAD: Did I just seriously say that? Woah. This boredom might be stronger than I thought. There's only one solution. ZAREL: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? STRONG BAD AND ZAREL: VIDEO GAMES! {The Show's victory tune plays and it cuts to Strong Bad's Basement, where the two are playing a game. The music from "Mike Tyson's Punch Out" can be heard, despite it apparently being a shooter or flying game.} STRONG BAD: Make sure you watch out for the air carriers! ZAREL: Got it! {An explosion can be heard coming from the game} ZAREL AND STRONG BAD: Wooooohooooo! {Silence} STRONG BAD: I'm bored now. ZAREL: {dramatically} Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! {The Paper} Easter Eggs *Click on Strong Bad's diamond for an extra scene. Transcript {Cut to Pter's Room, he's at a desk with his old laptop} PTER: {types in ptermail.exe, singing} And I pretend that it's made of money... {The Computer explodes when he hits Enter, Pter goes flying offscreen, screaming} Fun Facts *Badstar used to write an email show for Pter.